


a monetary arrangement

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House has some questions and an offer for Alvie.





	a monetary arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintedVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/gifts).



> fills a prompt i got on my tumblr and also the "monetary" prompt @ ficlets on dreamwidth
> 
> yes i am writing what i want to see in the world
> 
> enjoy!

After House gets immigration off his tracks (by  _ lying in court _ , no less), Alvie stays around. Of course, his original plans had involved to stop bothering House and go to his cousin's place in Arizona. But money's tight and his cousin had insisted for him to stay if he liked that older asshole's company that much. And so he did.

He follows House around during the man's work day, sometimes staying on his office while he goes to the clinic or to finally go meet the patient. They talk and House jokes and Alvie goes on about anything that comes to mind. It's almost routine now, and he doesn't wanna let it go.

One day, about two weeks after immigration left him alone, House is brainstorming for his latest case, throwing his oversized tennis ball to the wall. Alvie's sitting on his desk, like usual, swinging his legs back and forth.

House turns to Alvie and seems to doubt himself for a split second, his lip between his teeth.  


"So," he starts, voice quieter than most of the time, "what are we?"   


Alvie blinks, both at the question and at how quiet House is being. "Why are you whispering?"   


House throws the ball again before putting it down. "Chase eavesdrops. And he'd go hog wild at finding out what I'm about to offer you."   


He doesn't know what to expect, but he still blushes. "Tell me about it."

"I know you're into me."

Alvie's eyes widen and he immediately starts going, "What? No! Not at all. You're just my roommate, my friend, a mess of a white man, my—"

"Alvie." He promptly stops at the stern tone. House smiles— as much as House can smile, the corners of his lips raising a little. "Don't deny it. I'm into you too."

He blushes harder, and for once, is very unsure on what to say. "Oh." He looks down, fiddling with his hoodie strings before looking up. "So what's your offer?"

"I know you're not... financially stable in any way, shape or form," House starts, his voice still awfully quiet. He leans up a little to cup Alvie's cheeks, and he melts against his touch. "Which is why I'm offering you a monetary relationship."   


He stutters, struggling to understand the fact House is saying this. This can't be real. He must be dreaming. It's too goddamn ridiculous— it's too taken out of his fantasies to be real.    


"So," he stumbles through words until he falls into the right ones, "You want... to be my sugar daddy?"

"Be quieter," House says, still cupping his face in his hands. "But yes."   


Alvie fiddles with his hands and his hoodie strings, unsure how red his face must be right now. He likes the idea way too much, and of course House would've offered him this— he's talked about his habit of hiring sex workers, paying for sex is nothing new for him.    


"Well," Alvie starts, getting off House's desk and sitting on his lap. "What's my allowance?"   


House puts an arm around his waist. "Twenty-five percent of my paycheck."   


"Oh," he says again. "Okay. This is, um, you're my sugar daddy. You're gonna pay me to keep you company. God, this is..."   


"Ridiculous," House says, leaning in to peck him on the lips. "It's quite ridiculous."   


Alvie buzzes at the feeling of House's lips against his own and pulls himself closer, kissing him again and again. House keeps his hands on Alvie's hips, letting his lips part against his own, whimpering softly.    


When Alvie pulls away, he's never felt quite so flustered before. "I don't think you ever really cared about someone eavesdropping," he accuses. "Considering I'm in your lap and it's a lot easier to watch than eavesdrop."   


House raises a brow and pulls him into another kiss. He keeps a hand on Alvie's hair and whispers, "I'd prefer for someone to see you on my lap than for someone to hear me ask you to be mine."

Alvie bites his lip. "That's fair," he mumbles.

House grins wickedly at him and oh, all Alvie can think of is how much he can't wait for House and him to go back to the apartment.


End file.
